Loving your friends other
by theoneandonly100
Summary: Bakura and Yugi- Ryou is digusted What more can i say? read and review
1. Default Chapter

I DID NOT WRITE THIS! DON'T BLAME ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS ABOUT! I AM GOING TO LEAVE THE ROOM NOW AND LET THE AUTHOR GET WRITING. BYE-BYE-BYE-

Yugi looked around cautiously, he didn't want to be seen going where he was going.

When he was sure nobody was looking, yugi ran as fast as he could up to Bakura's house. Yugi had been seeing Bakura for a while now. The only other person who knew about it was Ryou, and it disgusted him. Ryou wasn't speaking to yugi because of his 'relationship' with Bakura, and he had only kept it a secret because Bakura had threatened to kill him if he told any one. Yugi knocked on the door of Bakura's house, and waited. Ryou answered the door. When he saw it was yugi, he pushed past him, and started walking up the street. Yugi walked though the opened door, and into the living room, where Bakura sat watching the TV. He looked up, saw yugi and turned off the TV. Yugi sat down on the couch next to him and kissed Bakura on the cheek.

"You can do better than that, Yugi Muto." Bakura growled, and pushed Yugi back onto the couch, climbing on top of him, kissing him affectionately. After a while, yugi pushed Bakura off him and sat up. 

"I think I'll go upstairs for a while."  Yugi said, looking back to see how Bakura took that. As usual, he took it the right way, and started to follow yugi up the stairs, into his bedroom. 

As soon as they got there, bakura lunged at yugi, pushing him onto the bed, and undoing his shirt. 

A loud knocking at the door interrupted Bakura, and he looked towards the door. 

"Just leave it." Whispered Yugi

"I intend to." Bakura answered, and started to undo Yugi's trousers as well. The knocking went on for a couple more seconds, and then stopped. Instead of the knocking, there came one, loud bang. 

"BAKURA!!!!!" the voice of Yugi's Yami shouted "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Oh shit!" Yugi said.

"Ryou must have told him! When I get my hands on him, I'll kill him!" Bakura growled, before leaving to go downstairs. 

Yugi went in search for his clothes, and was about to join Bakura downstairs, when he heard loud bangs and crashes. He rushed down, just in time to see his Yami standing over an unconscious Bakura. Yami grabbed Yugi by the hair, and pulled him outside.

When they got to Yugi's house, Yami dropped yugi on the floor, and opened the front door. He then pulled yugi inside by his arm, and threw him into the armchair in the corner. 

"WHAT THE F*****G HELL WERE YOU DOING AT THAT B******S HOUSE!?!?!" 

"It's none of your business! Why did you come! Who told you I was there anyway!! And what did you do to Bakura!!!" 

"IF YOU HADN'T COME DOWN WHEN YOU DID, BAKURA WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW! COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

"Whatever! I'm going back now to see if he's OK!"

"You are never going any where near him again! And I'm going to make sure of that by sticking with you at all times!" And with that he vanished into the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck. 

_Oh, so you think that's going to stop me do you? Thought yugi, taking off the millennium puzzle. But as soon as it was off, Yugi fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, unable to move anything. Yami appeared out of the puzzle and put it back on yugi, a satisfied look on his face. "Yes I do." Said Yami, and disappeared I to the ring again. Yugi got up, and started to cry. _

"How am I ever going to get to Bakura?" he whispered.

There you go, my first chapter! I know it's a bit small, the next one wont be! Next time I come to visit, 

I want to see reviews! I will get more chapters up. I want suggestions on how yugi gets back to Bakura, and how Bakura will be when he gets there. 

  Bye for now!       


	2. chapter 2

HELLO PEOPLE OUT THERE! ONCE AGAIN, I JUST WANT TO ENSURE YOU THAT I AM NOT WRITING THIS! I DON'T EVEN LOOK AT IT! SO AGAIN, DON'T BLAME ME! BYE!

~Yugi talking to Yami (in his head) and vice versa~

Yugi sat awake crying all night. He didn't understand. He thought his Yami would be angry that he was seeing bakura, but he never thought that Yami would turn round and beat the s***t out of him.

~_Why do you hate him so much? ~_

~_Because he's evil, insane, about two thousand years too old for you and… ~_

~_The best kisser in the universe! ~_

~_You had better shut up, or I'll go over to Bakura's house, and kill him! ~   Yugi fell silent. _

At Bakura's house, things weren't much better, for Ryou that is.

"WHY-DID-YOU-TELL-HIM!" Yelled Bakura between kicks. Ryou was on the floor, in pieces. Bakura picked him up, and threw him across the room. Ryou hit the wall, and slid to the floor.

"I didn't!" Ryou wailed. "Bakura walked over to him, and started kicking him again.

"OH REALLY! SO-I'M SUPPOSED-TO BELIVE-THAT-YAMI JUST CAME ROUND HERE-AND SUDDENLY THOUGHT-'OH! YUGI'S WITH BAKURA! - LETS GO BEAT THE SHIT-OUT OF HIM!"  

Ryou was now in too much pain to say any thing, he just crawled away from Bakura, in a feeble attempt to get away. Bakura was still hurting himself, physically, and emotionally; so he just let Ryou slowly crawl out the front door. " I'll get him in the morning." Bakura thought, "then I'll kill him, and Yami!"

The next day, Yugi walked to school, the millennium puzzle still hanging round his neck. He hoped to see Bakura on the way, but he didn't know what Yami would do to him if Yugi did see him, so yugi just walked alone to school. 

"YUGI!" Bakura was running towards him, covered in cuts and bruises. 

 Yami appeared in front of yugi, and Bakura stopped.

_~If you value his life, yugi you had better get running to school. ~_

_~What are you going to do to him? ~_

_~ Nothing if you go now- if you don't run now he'll be dead in less than two minutes! ~_

 Under the circumstances, Yugi started running towards the school, not wanting to be the cause of Bakura's death. Bakura started running after him, but Yami tripped him up, and stood on him.

"Get off me Pharaoh!" In response to this, Yami grabbed his leg, and started pulling him back to his house on his stomach. When he got there, he bashed the door down for a second time, and flung Bakura inside. He landed, head first into the wall, and collapsed in agony. Yami quickly found some rope, and tied him to a chair. 

"Now before I go," Yami whispered, "I have one thing to tell you- COME NEAR YUGI AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU! YUGI'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU!" And Yami walked out the door, smiling.

There you go! Chapter two. I want reviews, and I want them now! 

I also want people to think of ideas for the next chapter- I've got my own, but I want you're opinion! See ya next time!


	3. chapter3

I DIDN'T WRITE THIS

~Yugi talking to Yami (in his head) and vice versa~ 

-Bakura talking to Ryou and vice versa –

Yugi sat I school all day worried about what his Yami had done to Bakura. Yami had never been so protective over him before, so yugi didn't know what he would do.  At break, Joey and Tristan, who were in different classes to yugi, met him in the school field as usual. (Tea doesn't exist in this story because I think she's a nuisance to every one, and would be more useful dead) 

"What's up yugi?"  Joey said, not yet noticing that his friend was upset about something. Tristan however noticed straight away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. 'Nothing you can help with' yugi thought. Yugi remained silent, and just forced himself to smile and shake his head.

~_Where are you Yami? ~ Yugi asked through his mental link._

~ _I'm at home, but don't think that lets you sneak around Bakura's house after school, because I'll be at the school gates when school finishes. ~   Yugi got annoyed at that and said __~you can't keep this up forever! ~ And he closed his mental link with Yami._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou had been sleeping in the park. He hadn't gone to school, for fear of yugi, and what he would say. The strange thing was, that he didn't tell Yami about Yugi and Bakura. He had to go back to the house.  He had to get some clothes and money, hopefully without getting killed, although he doubted it very much. Ryou sighed and headed for his house, walking as slowly as he could. 

- **Where are you runt! – Bakura yelled through his link to Ryou. Ryou froze. – ****I said where are you! Answer me, or I'll make your life a living hell!!! -  **

- **_You already make my life a living hell! – Ryou knew this was a bad thing to say, it would only make the situation worse. _**

- **Get back here now! – Ryou was surprised. He thought Bakura would have started shouting threats and insults to him, but because of this calm, or calm for bakura, reaction, Ryou started walking towards the house.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Yugi left school, seeing Yami waiting for him at the gates.

"Hey yugi, Yami doesn't usually meet you from school. What's new?" Joey asked. 

"I don't know." Yugi lied, and started walking towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou walked through the door of his house, and waited. Usually Bakura would come in and hit him as a 'welcome home' present. Nothing. 

- **Get in the living room! –   'He must be getting lazy, and wants me to go to him.' Thought Ryou. He walked obediently into the living room, and saw Bakura tied up.  **

"Who did that!?!" Ryou asked. 

"Who'd you think, you stupid git? Now get over here and untie me!" Anyone in Ryou's position who have just left him there, but Ryou didn't. He was too kind (and stupid if you ask me, but there you go). He untied Bakura, and stood back to let him get up. 

"Now, I have to get to yugi." Bakura thought out loud. He then turned on Ryou, who cringed.

"Weakling. You helped me when anyone in their right mind would have left me, so I wont kill you… yet." And with that he left. Ryou was stunned that he wasn't dead, or at least, severely beaten up, but he had little time to dwell on this, because Yami just walked through the open front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami had left yugi alone in the house to go and check on Bakura, but he saw instead, Ryou standing by the chair that Bakura had been tied to. He lunged at Ryou, pinning him against the wall.  

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO!? IT WAS BETTER FOR BOTH OF US FOR HIM TO HAVE JUST STAYED TIED UP!" Yami yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryou said, finding it very hard to talk because of the grip Yami had on him. "You are acting just as crazy as Bakura." Yami was shocked at this, and released Ryou, letting him slide to the floor.

"I'm protecting yugi." Yami said after a while. "Bakura is a madman, who loses his temper very fast. I don't want Yugi being involved with a psychopath."

"Bakura wouldn't hurt Yugi." Ryou said. "He loves him too much. That's probably why I hate it so much. Bakura treats my like a punching bag, but wouldn't hurt yugi to save his life."

"Are you sure?" asked Yami. 

"Totally. I don't like the fact that Bakura is going out with Yugi, but I've never got in their way because yugi wont ever get hurt… plus if I ever did get in the way, Bakura would kill me." He said as an after thought. Yami smiled, which made Ryou blush.

"Well, if you think that yugi will be ok, then I'll just leave them alone. I guess he's headed to yugi now?"

"Probably." Ryou had never felt so strangely before. Everything Yami said to him seemed to make him blush- was this the start of a crush?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Bakura ran to Yugi's house. He saw Yami Heading in the other direction, probably to check on him, only to find Ryou instead. Bakura smirked as he imagined the reaction Yami would have when he reached his house.

Bakura arrived at Yugi's house, and opened the door. (It was unlocked ok?) He headed upstairs, and into Yugi's bedroom. Yugi was asleep on the bed. Bakura smiled at him, and kissed him gently on his lips. Yugi opened his eyes.

"Bakura!" yugi smiled "I knew you'd get here somehow." Bakura kissed yugi deeply, slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth, while undoing his shirt. Once it was off, bakura broke the kiss and began sucking on his neck. Yugi moaned, and started on undoing Bakura's shirt. –**_Bakura? – Bakura stopped. – _****What the fuck do you want?" yugi looked up and began to get worried. Bakura had that look on his face that said he was really pissed off about something.**

"What's the matter Bakura?" he asked. 

"Its just Ryou." Bakura said. – **This had better be important. –**

- **_I just thought you'd like to know that Yami's not trying to stop you seeing yugi anymore. I stopped him thinking he had to. – Bakura's expression changed from pissed off, to extremely happy. Yugi was wondering what he was so happy about, but before he could ask, Bakura said _**

"Yami's not trying to stop us any more!"

"REALLY!" 

"Yeah. Ryou just told me!"

~ _Is that true Yami? ~_

~ _Yes. I'll leave you alone now. ~ Yugi smiled cheerfully._

"Now. Where were we?" Bakura said, his eyes full of mischief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Yami sighed and sat down.

"I hope what you said was true, Ryou."

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Ryou answered. "There's one thing I want to know though; I didn't tell you that Bakura was with yugi, so how did you know?" 

"Come with me up to the bedroom a minute." Yami said. Ryou glowed a brilliant shade of red, and followed him up. Yami led him to the window, and pointed across the street.

"See that house over there? It's Yugi's. I often sit on the roof and watch people down on the street. Well I saw yugi sneaking off somewhere, so I watched him. At first, I thought that he was going to see you, but then I saw you push past him, and walk off up the street, that's when I knew."

"Hmmmm" Ryou lent against Yami. Yami tensed up. "S,sorry, I'm just cold." Ryou said, He turned to walk away, when he felt an arm around him. He looked at Yami in surprise. 

"I'm cold too." He said, smiling. Ryou grinned shyly, and wrapped an arm around Yami, leaning his head on back on Yami's shoulder.  Overall, Bakura going out with Yugi had turned out great for everyone thought Ryou, as he stood watching the houses in silence with Yami. And now everything was where it should be in life.

~  
~~  
~~~  
~~  
~  
So wadda ya think? I know it's a bit mushy at the end, but I thought that Ryou should get something out of this, not just a lot of bruises. Should I carry on? Its up to you. just give me some ideas and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
